hogwarts_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MermaidatHeart/MORE of my crazy ideas...
So, I have made the decision to brainstorm my crazy ideas for Event #2/Event #3. No, I wasn't hired to do this, I just felt like doing it, because I think I was told we could. But first, I shall put my ideas for the Yule Ball, yay! So, once everyone gets dates to teh Yule Ball, we shall go insane on there. We'll have the pairings of the Tri-Wizard Competitors do the first dance, like it's traditionally done, and then, Starcrossed will perform for everyone, yay Starcrossed! :D And also, my three characters Rebekah Prentice, Reynaldo Prentice, and Rusel Prentice will be chaperoning the dance, because THEY'RE THE ORIGINALS THEIR COOLNESS IS OFF THE CHARTS. ---- Now we get to the exciting stuff, my crazy ideas for Event #2! :D So, the competitors are all placed into different rooms together, and they are monitored by Reynaldo for the Hogwarts Team, Rebekah for the Beauxbatons team, and Russel for the Durmstrang Team. All of the competitors are put under some sort of dream spell by my triplet teachers (there's a dream spell, right?), and then they go into like, a dream stimulation, like in Divergent. Why? Because the headmasters/headmistresses were all like: "Hey, if they have to fight physically, they should be able to fight mentally, too." Now, view below to see situations the teams are put into: The Hogwarts Team= The Hogwarts Team will find themselves in an empty room, face-to-face with the people they love most. (Some, romantic love, others, friendship love.) Only thing is, the people they love have white eyes, fangs, long nails, and are about to try and kill them. This makes the fight even more difficult, because nobody kills the people they love, they don't have the heart. (Does anyone?) The competitors have to make sure they survive, but at the same time, let their people they love live as well. Here's the bullet list of the competitors' people they love most: *Dylan Whiteman- Marie Sawyer. Anyone that ships Mylan knows that Marie is the person Dylan loves more than anyone. *Liam Sherwood- Phoenix Greene. Liam's never told anyone about his crush on her, not even Johnny. *Johnny Torsson- Raven Mcgee. I think they're perfect together, so this one's a no-brainer. *Rose Noble- Matthew Jones? I don't know, Rose hasn't expressed her love for anyone yet, not even Freddie. (Poor Freddie...) So, I guess Matthew's the second-best option, since she cares about him a lot, and he does the same. *Freddie Simon- Jeremy Scray. You're probably thinking: "Why not Rose?'" Well, I kinda think it would be weird to have to Roses in the same room, and Freddie and Jeremy are besties, so Jeremy's better. |-|The Beauxbatons Team= None of the competitors in the Beauxbatons Academy team are stuck-up, popular girls, unlike Tanya Saunders, they're all sweet, friendly girls. None of them could imagine them being the "Mean Queen Bee" of anything, they all think they're nice. But then, they meet their opponents: themselves, as mean girls. The Mean Versions of the competitors start harassing the girls, making them think about all the bad things they did when they grew up, which makes them feel guilty. Thing is, that's exactly what the Mean Versions want, for them to feel like the bad guys. That makes fighting them harder. |-|The Durmstrang Team= Okay, so 3/5 of the competitors for Durmstrang Institute aren't exactly the biggest and bulgiest of guys, we all know that. But everyone's afraid of something, everyone. And the Durmstrang competitors might have just gotten the worst out of the three teams. Because the first thing that happens to them, is that their fears come and start torturing them. For example, Arthur Freeman is scared of other people's opinions of him being bad, so the five Durmstrang dudes walk up to some cute girls, and instantly, the begin dissing them. Same thing will happen to them four more times, only thing is, they'll be living out the other guys' fears. I'm not posting them on here, because I don't know what they are, because I don't know them well enough. Add on to this if you'd like, though, you're more than welcome. Now, here's where the drama starts to rise. The dreams/visions/hallucinations(?) will be transferred to big screens or something like that, so the entire audience will be able to watch them live out their fears. While some are excited by this, others are extremely nervous and shocked, especially those that see themselves in the visions. As for the competitors, whichever team realizes they're dreaming/this is an illusion first and wakes up first, wins! I've been watching too much Gravity Falls.... Category:Blog posts